In elementary education curriculum and the secondary education curriculum, various kinds of lessens using a watch, such as a process of practicing reading time through an hour hand and a minute hand and a process of calculating an angle between the hour hand and the minute hand, are carried out.
Korean Patent Registration No. 0680163 discloses an education tool and an educating method for enabling a child to easily learn a method of reading a watch, and Korean Patent Registration No. 0194757 discloses a watch in which a protractor is used in order to calculate an angle between the hour hand and the minute hand or a protractor for indicating an angle is provided in the watch itself.
However, such related arts are limited to relatively simple contents such as the method of reading a watch or the calculating of the angle between the hour hand and the minute hand and are not further utilized in a scheme for learning complex mathematical calculations or concepts.
Thus, it is necessary that an education tool for education and an educating method using the same are carried out through more various schemes to enable a user to more easily approach educational content by using a watch which people can easily encounter and which is familiar.